


(Bellarke) Volvernos a Encontrar

by redd_papaver97



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 6 años es mucho tiempo, Angst, Becho, Bellarke, Erotica, Español | Spanish, F/M, Reencuentro, Sexual, Smut, explícito, season 5
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 19:33:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15007829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redd_papaver97/pseuds/redd_papaver97
Summary: Bellamy Blake y Clarke Griffin se encuentran solos en la Tierra por primera vez tras seis años mientras cruzan el desierto para buscar a Raven, Murphy y Emori. Los recuerdos y las inseguridades salen a flote; la separación ha causado estragos muy potentes en ambos y es necesario aclarar las cosas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfiction que subo a esta plataforma, y me complica un poco el escribir literatura erótica (siento que en español se ve extraño). Espero les guste y si no, no me digan :(

Era la primera vez en seis años que Bellamy Blake y Clarke Griffin se encontraban solos. 

La última vez que las cosas fueron así, fue dentro del búnker que Becca Pramheda había construido para cuando el mundo comenzara a acabar; entonces, Bellamy la había abrazado a su cuerpo con fuerza y, sin saber que sería la última vez que la vería (como lo pensó por mucho tiempo), se quedó en silencio. 

Y joder, cuántas cosas pudo haberle dicho en ese entonces. 

Pudo haberle dicho que no se arriesgara, que se quedara con él, que otra persona podía hacer el trabajo. Pudo haberle confesado que estas cosas que decía eran por puro egoísmo, porque la quería a ella y solo a ella. Haberle hecho saber que lo único que le importaba en ese momento es que ella saliera viva, por lo que no debía hacerlo ella, siendo que habían tantos más. 

Pero sabía entonces con seguridad que Clarke Griffin se negaría miles de veces incluso si se arrastraba por el suelo para intentar convencerla de que esta vez no tenía que salvar ella el mundo. Ese afán por hacer todos los sacrificios posibles para salvar a sus amigos no podía quitársele fácilmente y la necesidad de redimirse la llevaría hasta su final: Clarke Griffin nunca dejaría de atribuirse la muerte de más de 300 personas en una época en que muy pocos habitaban el mundo, incluso cuando él tomó gran participación en el acto. 

De todas formas, pudo haberle dicho algo. Pudo haberle dicho que la amaba y no habría pasado años arrepintiéndose por no hacerlo. Nada de eso la habría mantenido con vida a fin de cuentas, pero quizás necesitaba saberlo, tanto como él necesitaba decirlo. 

 

Ahora, el mundo había decidido darle una segunda oportunidad. Más bien, Clarke se la había dado. Era su deber rehacer y fortalecer aquel lazo que los mantuvo con vida en la tierra y todas sus adversidades: el corazón y la cabeza.

No podía perderla nuevamente. 

“Es impresionante que Octavia mantuviera viva a toda esa gente por tantos años bajo el suelo” le comentó la rubia con admiración, mientras creaba un camino entre todos los escombros y árboles caídos, abriendo el paso para seguir avanzando en busca de sus amigos. 

“Igual de impresionante que sobrevivir sola aquí afuera” agregó Bellamy, observando la destrucción a su alrededor. 

“No estaba sola… tenía a Madi, y a ustedes” 

“Es un honor haber servido para el propósito” rió él, haciendo que Clarke lo acompañara, y lo mirara por el rabillo del ojo “conociéndote, fuiste tú. No seas modesta”. La rubia volteó y rodeó los ojos, entretenida, “Me alegra mucho que estés viva, Clarke Griffin…” una sonrisa se pintó en el rostro de Bellamy antes de sentirse ahogado por la repentina cercanía de sus palabras. Sin embargo, la chica sonrió sinceramente, pasando por alto su incomodidad. 

“A mi también me alegra que estés vivo, Bellamy Blake.” 

El suelo por el que caminaban había comenzado a cambiar luego de unas horas de que Bellamy y Clarke siguieran caminando en un silencio pactado, a pesar de tantos años de experiencias por contar. Tras una colina de escombros, el desierto se expandió ante ellos como un mar rojizo monótono que llegaba a dar náuseas. 

Clarke Griffin, acostumbrada ya a realizar este camino, desempacó sus cosas y se colocó cuanta ropa llevara encima, dejando solamente los ojos a la vista, sobre los cuales se puso los clásicos lentes de Jasper, quien había muerto seis años atrás en el último fin del mundo. Bellamy la imitó y se colocó sus lentes ópticos que ya estaban a punto de desintegrarse. 

“Serán tres días por el desierto, ¿tienes suficiente agua?” Clarke observó su vestimenta para chequear que estuviera bien. Bellamy asintió pasivamente “Hay un barco abandonado a unas horas donde dejé algunas cosas. Podemos pasar ahí la noche.” 

“Acabo de recordar que he dormido cuatro horas desde que llegué”, resopló él, mientras seguía el silencioso paso de Clarke que luchaba por mantenerse de pie entre tanto viento y tanta arena metiéndose por todo el cuerpo. 

Clarke era realmente algo especial, y aún lo deslumbraba. 

 

Desde que le hizo frente antes de salir por la puerta de la nave que envió a 100 adolescentes a morir en la Tierra, Bellamy no ha dejado de sorprenderse ante la potente personalidad de la princesa del Arca. 

La mentalidad que usaba para enfrentarse a todos los problemas que se presentaban a lo largo de su estadía en el planeta era la misma que los había salvado varias veces y los mantenía vivos ahora. La misma mentalidad que asustaba a tanta gente, y que no sucumbió ante los poderes del Arca una vez que estuvo en el mismo suelo, pero que mantuvo la paz relativa y la vida de muchos antes de que se avecinara el Praimfaya. 

Clarke Griffin se había hecho de numerosos enemigos en distintas partes pero también tenía una tropa de seguidores que confiaban solo en ella y su grupo de amigos para liderar y administrar a los suyos en el antiguo y destrozado nuevo mundo. Entre esos amigos estaban (vivos) Raven, Murphy, Monty, Harper, Octavia y él. 

Murphy lo había llamado una vez el Rey, como pareja de la Reina Clarke Griffin. Raven había comentado muy entretenida que Bellamy era su “caballero de brillante armadura”. Jaha había asumido que eran una pareja y Octavia le había insinuado que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. 

Lo estaba, y lo odiaba. 

No podía elegir momento más inoportuno, y no podía conformarse con que su vida fuera hecha para proteger a su hermana. No, tenía que desear algo más.

Tenía que desear tener cerca a Clarke Griffin y que ella quisiera tenerlo cerca a él. 

Por lo mismo, para Bellamy, Praimfaya no solo fue el fin del mundo, sino el fin de su mundo como lo conocía y quería. Lo había dejado destrozado y completamente cambiado, viviendo a base de lo que le prometió a Clarke antes de verla por última vez: que usara su cabeza y su corazón para sobrevivir junto a sus amigos en el espacio. 

Cuando por fin el desastre se calmó un poco en él, dejó que Echo entrara en su vida, tres años después. La misma misteriosa mujer que había intentado matarlo a él, a su hermana y a la misma Clarke alguna vez. 

Le pidió perdón por enésima vez un día a las cuatro de la mañana cuando entró a su pequeña habitación en el Anillo del Arca, cubierta solamente por su cabello y una sábana rota, y Bellamy la perdonó tirándola a su cama y follándola como si hubiera estado años en abstinencia (y lo estaba). 

Echo de Azgeda se transformó en una agradable costumbre en los últimos tres años en que estuvieron encerrados en el Anillo. Bellamy había ampliado las experiencias sexuales de la terrestre mientras sus amigos le habían enseñado cómo funcionaba la ciencia. 

Bellamy había cometido el grave error de no decirle en un principio que lo que hacía no lo hacía porque la amara. No, él no era capaz de amarla tanto como a Clarke. Una vez que se lo hizo saber, la terrestre lloró con pesar. 

Pero volvió otra vez, convencida de que ella misma podía hacer que sus sentimientos cambiaran, con tiempo y dedicación. Entonces la dejó pasar nuevamente y desde entonces siguieron su rutina de pareja espacial, sin volver a tocar nuevamente el tema. 

Clarke vivió como un recuerdo durante años. Clarke se transformó en el símbolo del Anillo. Bellamy había dejado de tener pesadillas sobre su muerte. 

Pero la noche antes de que viajaran de vuelta a la Tierra, volvió a soñar con ella. 

Todo empezaba como antes con Clarke y él en el laboratorio de Becca, vestidos con los trajes aislantes. Estaban solo ellos dos ahí y el suelo parecía brillar mucho más que en sus recuerdos. Clarke decía “voy a hacer todo lo posible para que entres en la nave”, a lo que él originalmente no podía responder, y el sueño terminaba con él dentro de la cápsula viéndola morir por radiación, sin poder hacer absolutamente nada. 

“Si entro yo, entras tú” le respondió en este sueño, seco, serio. Entonces Clarke lo miró y estaba muy cerca. Sus ojos estaban aguados y su cabello más corto. Estaba vestida como si el mundo no se fuera a acabar.

“Respondiste…” murmuró. Su voz tan real como la pudo imaginar. Las manos de Clarke estaban en su pecho, aplicando una presión agradable que mando ondas eléctricas por su cuerpo. Se sentía pequeña frente a él. 

“Clarke.” carraspeó. Sus labios se movieron con dificultad cuando lo dijo, y supo que había soltado su nombre sobre su fría cama del espacio. Hacía muchísimo que no tenía la sensación de decirlo en voz alta. 

Pero esta vez lo había dicho con mucho menos dolor. 

Clarke aún estaba frente a él y se acercaba como un imán. Sus manos recorrieron lentamente sus brazos, pasando por sus hombros y quedándose en su cuello. Cuando volvió a su rostro, sus labios ya estaban sobre los de él, como un tacto suave que le aguó la boca. Sintió cosquillas en el pecho y soltó un suspiro. 

Clarke desapareció después de esto, dejando solo su recuerdo en los labios de Bellamy Blake, quien abría los ojos con pesar, asimilando la oscuridad de su habitación y sintiendo las manos de Echo en su espalda, dibujando círculos en esta para intentar que volviera a dormir. 

***

Clarke Griffin se detuvo en seco sobre la arena y estiró un brazo con la palma abierta en señal de que él también se detuviera. Dio la media vuelta con mucha gracia y dijo “Aquí es donde estaban las trampas explosivas antes. La última vez que vine no tuve problemas pero aún es posible que haya algunas. Así que sígueme con cuidado y haz lo mismo que yo.”

Bellamy Blake asintió obedientemente y olvidó por momentos el monólogo personal en su cabeza.

La rubia parecía hacer equilibrio mientras caminaba al frente de él, quien no pudo evitar reír ante la situación. Hacía mucho tiempo no arriesgaba su vida junto a Wanheda. 

Un temblor bajo tierra sacudió sus sentidos y lo puso en alerta. Tomando el riesgo, agarró a la rubia por la cintura y se echó para atrás con ella, cayendo en la arena cuando delante de ellos explotó una trampa. 

El pitido de sus oídos lo tenía aturdido y la ropa de la rubia le tapaba la vista. Su brazo estaba aferrado a la cintura de Clarke y sus piernas la apretaban sin intención contra su cuerpo. Solo pudo ver un indicio de sangre oscura en los mantos de su amiga. 

“Oye, oye, Clarke. Mierda. Clarke…” la rubia echó sus brazos para atrás e intentó alcanzar la mochila en su espalda mientras sus manos temblaban notoriamente. 

“Mierda” la escuchó maldecir una vez que el pitido en sus oídos se disipó y la soltó de su jaula humana. Quitó la mochila de la espalda de Clarke y se movió para quedar al frente de ella. 

“¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te golpeó?” buscó en su rostro y luego en su cuerpo por respuestas. Su pierna derecha sangraba negro y la rubia maldecía nuevamente mientras intentaba abrir su mochila. “¿Qué quieres que saque?” Bellamy abrió la mochila de golpe e intento buscar algo útil. 

“El alcohol…para la herida… mierda… un pedazo de lata saltó de ahí. ¿Está ahí, la lata?… mierda” Bellamy sacó el alcohol que encontró y se acercó a su pierna derecha. Clarke arremangó su pantalón y mostró su herida. 

“No, está limpia…” la sostuvo con fuerza del pie mientras derramó el alcohol por herida. Era un tajo de unos cinco centímetros en la pantorrilla que vendó con unas tiras de ropa dentro de la mochila de Clarke. La rubia respiró hondo mientras Bellamy trabajaba en su pierna y observó el terreno delante de ellos. “Listo” guardó las cosas de vuelta en la mochila e intentó calmarse. 

“Debo estar más atenta” se reprendió, “he pasado muchas veces por acá y nunca me había pasado esto”.

“No te culpes, princesa” la calmó. Vio sus ojos tras los lentes expandirse y se sintió aturdido por llamarla así. “¿A cuánto mas o menos está el barco?”

“Dos horas y media, aproximadamente” se levantó del suelo con dificultad, recogiendo su mochila y sus ropas. 

“Bien. ¿Puedes caminar?” se limpió de la arena que tenía en la ropa y esperó a que Clarke terminara con sus cosas. 

“Sí” respondió algo ofendida y tropezó de inmediato, provocando que Bellamy riera a carcajadas ante su evidente irritación.

Le estiró un brazo y señaló su hombro para que Clarke lo usara de apoyo mientras lo guiaba por el campo minado hasta el barco del que había hablado. 

Su voz y su brazo aferrándose a su hombro lo distrajeron del cansancio que sentía por tantas horas de caminata. 

***

Había peleado con Echo una vez que llegaron a Tierra y se les apareció la pequeña Madi haciéndoles saber que Clarke estaba viva. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando lo escuchó por primera vez y Echo lo notó de inmediato. La niña reconoció a Bellamy porque Clarke le había contado de él. 

Estaba tan viva como él. Pensaba en él. 

Echo sabía que Clarke Griffin era el único impedimento para su relación con Bellamy; estaba estipulado. Era aún más grande que el que representaba Octavia, la guerrera sangrienta. 

Fue ella quien puso fin a su relación aún cuando él y la rubia no eran nada ahora. Eran prácticamente desconocidos. 

Desde que Echo se unió a la resistencia contra su hermana (Octavia) Blodreina hacía una semana atrás, e intento envenenarla, Bellamy no sabe qué pensar sobre ella. La traición, cuya consumación fue evitada por la misma Clarke, lo afectó más cuando luego de fallar con Octavia, intentó asesinar a ambas frente a sus ojos. 

Indra llegó en el momento preciso para terminar con todo esto y la inmovilizó, para luego encerrarla en los calabozos bajo tierra donde anteriormente dejaban a los guerreros que peleaban por sus vidas. 

***

“¡Ahí está!” exclamó Clarke a su lado, soltándose de su hombro y caminando rápidamente y con dificultad a las ruinas de un barco que parecía de película de piratas.


	2. Chapter 2

Bellamy la siguió a paso acelerado y rodeó las ruinas del barco, entrando por una antigua puerta que Clarke acababa de desatrancar. 

Cuando cerró la puerta tras él, prestó atención al lugar. Estaba oscuro y el ruido del viento y la arena levantándose con este se sentían lejanos. Respiró hondo y sintió olor a humo. 

Clarke había hecho fuego en menos de un minuto y mientras él dejaba sus cosas en el suelo, la rubia acercaba a la fogata distintas cajas y bolsas que sacaba de lugares que él aún no podía divisar. 

“Tuvimos suerte de viajar en esta época. Sino tendríamos que haber excavado para entrar” le comentó la rubia. 

“No entiendo cómo esto puede seguir en pie” Bellamy la miró mientras se sentaba y se quitaba los lentes y las capas de ropa que la cubrían, quedándose en su camiseta negra y pantalones militares. “¿Cómo está tu herida?”

“Me duele, pero calentaré ahora unas hierbas analgésicas en agua” se quitó las botas con dificultad. “No es tan profunda como parece”

“Se veía bastante fea…” Bellamy se deshizo de sus lentes y ropajes y los dejó en el suelo.

“He tenido peores” rió con él. “Solo se ven así”

“Parece tinta china. ¿Puedes escribir con ella?” bromeó, y Clarke frunció el ceño. “Era broma, princesa”

“Sí, puedo escribir y dibujar con ella, pero prefiero el carbón en todo caso” bromeó la rubia de vuelta y soltó una carcajada que resonó por todo el lugar. 

Bellamy pudo distinguir los límites del interior del barco. El suelo estaba cubierto por arena excepto por una tarima que se levantaba tras ellos, donde había una pila de ropa vieja. Al otro lado, habían unos estantes donde se veían varios frascos y por todo el contorno habían repisas sin uso aparente. 

“Oye, Bellamy” su nombre salió de los labios de la rubia con un tono tembloroso que guió toda su atención hacia ella. “Lo siento por lo de Echo. Me enteré que estaban juntos…”

“Fue su decisión. Ya no puedo confiar en ella realmente…” se acomodó en el suelo en que estaba sentado y se quitó la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba llena de arena. “Viví años intentando convencerme que había cambiado, pero nunca pude descifrarla” siguió Bellamy, “lo que hizo es algo que no puedo perdonar”. Clarke miró hacia el suelo con consternación, “pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora… cuéntame de Madi, mejor.” 

Clarke murmuró sus disculpas antes de empezar a hablar: “bueno… sobre lo que le dije a los demás de que le compartí de mi sangre… es mentira” respondió seria, mirando al fuego frente a ella. “Es una sangre nocturna pura. Es la última”.

Bellamy la miró atento y confundido. Debía haber supuesto que había algo más bajo ese tema.

“Y no se los dije a ellos porque temo que Octavia y Gaia la quieran convertir en líder. No la crié para eso y actualmente no es necesario tener más problemas con tu hermana” siguió, “pero en ti confío, y sé que ibas a entenderlo”.

Aunque no le alegrara, era muy probable que Octavia diera rienda suelta a guerras sin sentido para mantener la aparente unidad de Wonkru. “Lo hago… ¿cuántos años tiene Madi?”

“Tiene trece ahora. En mayo cumplirá los catorce. La encontré seis meses después de Praimfaya cuando tenía siete años, en el valle donde vivo ahora con ella. Estaba sola y muy asustada. Toda su familia había muerto ante sus ojos; al principio corría y me ponía trampas cuando intentaba acercarme, pero en un momento cedió. Le gustaron mis dibujos” Clarke se sonrió cuando pensó en el momento en que conoció a la pequeña, cuando estaba apunto de matarse por desesperación. “La quiero como si fuera una hija. Después de todo yo la crié… estaba tan sola entonces, sin saber nada de ustedes… lo peor fue cuando pasé por lo que era Arcadia, porque Jasper había dejado muchas cosas y entre esas estaban mis dibujos… Traté de comunicarme con ustedes desde que encontré la radio y cuando me di cuenta de que no me escuchaban, fue horrible. Sin embargo, hablar todos los días con esa estúpida radio me mantuvo cuerda, y cuando encontré a Madi le conté todo lo que habíamos vivido desde antes de bajar a la Tierra, y le hable de ustedes y sus historias. Le hable de lo mucho que los quería y extrañaba…” la rubia se quebró definitivamente y comenzó a sollozar, intentando cubrir sus lágrimas de la vista de Bellamy. 

“Oye, Clarke. Estamos aquí ahora. No nos volverás a extrañar porque no te dejaremos sola otra vez” Bellamy la consoló, y se acercó a ella para quitarle las manos del rostro. La miró a los ojos y recordó el último sueño que había tenido con ella. 

“Mierda, cómo te extrañé” siguió Clarke, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él y observando el contraste entre sus manos. “Creo que Madi hasta te conoce más que yo ahora” rió amargamente y volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, esparciendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. 

“Clarke” la voz rasposa con que Bellamy dijo su nombre los sorprendió a ambos pero aún así siguió: “pensé que estabas muerta. Y siento que todo fue mi culpa. Nos hablaste por seis años seguidos mientras yo entrenaba para peleas que nunca iba a tener y jugaba póker en el espacio” rió con pesadumbre. “Te sacrificaste por nosotros y ni siquiera imaginé que podías estar viva, y que nos necesitabas.”

“Hicieron todo lo posible…” 

“Raven hizo todo lo posible. Yo me sustraje. Mi duelo fue muy largo.” apretó su mano con la de ella y llevó la otra hacia su cabello, para dejarlo tras sus orejas. “Debí haber ido contigo, Clarke. O haber ido solo”

“No digas eso, los demás te necesitaban a ti. Habría sido estúpido. Solo yo tenía más posibilidades de sobrevivir” Clarke exclamó y una ola de viento se coló por la puerta que se había desatrancado, apagando el fuego y botando unas cuantas cosas. 

Ambos se levantaron para cerrarla y Clarke tomó una tabla extra para que no volviera a abrirse fácilmente. Bellamy tropezó varias veces buscando ramas para volver a prender el fuego y algo para tirarle aire. 

“¿Se cayó el agua con las hierbas?” oyó a Clarke preguntar cerca de él y tembló antes de que prendiera el fuego nuevamente. 

“No. Sigue intacta” Bellamy sintió a Clarke agacharse a su lado y tirar pequeñas ramas al fuego. Volvió a poner la pequeña olla con hierbas en la fogata y Bellamy no pudo ignorar fijarse en la forma en que el trasero de la rubia sobresalía de sus pantalones y su camiseta era lo único que cubría su busto. 

“Le falta poco para que hierva” la rubia volvió a sentarse junto a él con una sonrisa de alivio. Parecía que la acalorada conversación que tuvieron nunca hubiese sucedido. “¿Cómo están los demás… Murphy, Raven, Emori?…” 

“Bien, bien” carraspeó Bellamy, “tienen algunos problemas adolescentes entre ellos pero nada que vaya más allá” comenzó a desabotonar sus zapatos ahora, que hacía rato le molestaban. “Me imagino la cara que pondrán cuando sepan que estás viva” rió. 

“Murphy probablemente ría” comentó Clarke. 

La rubia tomó una bolsa de género a su lado y sacó de ella pequeñas raciones de comida para ambos. Bellamy las recibió y comieron en silencio. Clarke terminó de hervir el agua y tomó unos sorbos intentando tragarlos con dificultad. Por cómo evitaba quemarse, se notaba que ya había hecho esto muchas veces. 

“Podría probar también eso para mi dolor de espalda” comentó Bellamy, tras comerse lo último que quedaba de su ración diaria. 

“Mmmmhm” Clarke lo observó con detención. Sus cejas se fruncieron de una forma que le causó mucha gracia y cuando se acercó, gateando, la sonrisa que soltó fue más que nada, nerviosa. “¿No te molesta ese vello facial?” preguntó, seria. 

“No ha habido mucho tiempo para afeitarse, Clarke. ¿Por qué tu pelo tiene cosas rojas?” se burló de vuelta. 

“Madi es mi estilista. A ti te falta uno”

“¿De dónde aprendió Madi este estilo?” estiró su mano y jaló suavemente una mecha roja de su cabello. 

“De mi, tu barbera” rió la rubia con malicia cuando sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño y afilado cuchillo. 

“Al parecer funcionan rápido las infusiones analgésicas” bromeó Bellamy, tragando saliva audiblemente. “¿Me vas a matar?”

“Ven aquí, Hagrid” Clarke se acercó de rodillas hacia él con el cuchillo y la olla en ambas manos. Bellamy se mantuvo quieto, analizando sus movimientos. 

La rubia mojó una de sus manos en la olla y la llevó a su mejilla izquierda, moviendo su cabeza más cerca del fuego para tener una mejor vista. Dejó la olla en el suelo y lentamente acercó el cuchillo, pasándolo cuidadosamente por su rostro. 

El corazón de Bellamy no había comenzado a acelerarse tan escandalosamente por el peligro de tener a alguien con una poderosa navaja afeitando su rostro en un estado dudoso de conciencia, sino porque pudo ver con claridad el cuello de Clarke y la forma en que terminaba y se juntaba con su hombro, sus clavículas y el comienzo de sus pechos, junto con las numerosas pero discretas cicatrices que la adornaban y contaban que era una sobreviviente. 

Clarke buscó apoyo poniendo su mano en su hombro opuesto y sus brazos eran otro descubrimiento importante. Mientras tanto, Bellamy intentaba mantener su respiración pausada y su mente fuera del momento. 

Pero le era imposible. Cada vez que Clarke se movía o reía lo llevaba de vuelta a ella y en la forma en que sus rodillas rozaban los muslos de Bellamy, quien mantenía sus manos apoyadas en la arena, obligándolas a quedarse en ese lugar. 

Parecieron eternos los minutos en que estuvo en sus mejillas y en el surco que separaba sus labios de su nariz. Los finos y calientes dedos que recorrían intermitentemente su rostro para comprobar su trabajo mandaban corrientes eléctricas al resto de su cuerpo y sus dedos dolían de tanto estrangular el arena bajo ellos. 

“Levanta tu barbilla” le ordenó la rubia. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y se sorprendió al ver sus pupilas dilatadas y brillantes, como si disfrutara de esta tortura tanto como él. Remojó sus labios inconscientemente y siguió sus instrucciones, volviendo a tragar saliva.

“Más vale que me vea diez años menor” bromeó Bellamy. Su voz grave y vibrante provocó un suspiro ahogado en Clarke. 

“Sshhh… deja a los profesionales hacer su trabajo” la rubia se acercó más y lo aprisionó entre sus muslos que se sentían fuertes bajo la ropa que los separaba. Su mano desocupada trazaba círculos en el final de su cuello y notó que Clarke aguantaba la respiración cada vez que deslizaba el cuchillo por su piel, aumentando el cuidado sobre su manzana de adán. 

Con la tercera pasada Clarke volvió a respirar con más normalidad pero no se movió de su lugar.

“¿Listo?” murmuró Bellamy, comenzando a bajar su barbilla.

“No” balbuceó tercamente Clarke Griffin. “Hay que chequear” se excusó, y sus dedos que no estaban en su hombro recorrieron ligeramente su cuello, prestando especial atención a sus cicatrices y a la marcada línea de su barbilla. Bellamy Blake sentía que sus dedos sangraban. 

Aquél estado de inercia llegó a su fin cuando los labios de la rubia se cerraron sobre su manzana de adán y su lengua trazó lentos círculos en el mismo punto. Bellamy gruñó y levantó sus manos del arena con apuro, llevándolas a su cintura para más estabilidad, y le permitió seguir explorando su trabajo recién hecho. Su rostro estaba ahora en su cabello y buscó con su boca el reverso de su oreja para besarla ahí suavemente, inhalando ese aroma tan familiar que extrañaba con locura. 

Clarke gimió despacio ante este acto y mordió suavemente el comienzo de su hombro. Bellamy gruñó nuevamente y sus brazos la atrajeron más hacia él, de manera que sus pechos tocaran el de él. 

“¿Cuándo termina el chequeo?” bromeó Bellamy antes de morder su oreja y correr su lengua por el reverso, haciéndola gemir más audiblemente. Sus manos recorrieron desde la nuca a la espalda baja de la rubia y sintió el tremor de su cuerpo junto al de él. Clarke hundió sus uñas en los brazos de Bellamy quien maldijo ardientemente sobre el cuello de la chica. 

Los ojos de Clarke estaban nuevamente sobre los de él cuando Bellamy volvió a abrir los suyos para encontrarse con el mar azul más intenso y el brillo más enceguecedor que jamás había visto mostrándose plenamente frente a él. La besó en la boca, que esperaba semiabierta a que la de él la tomara, la mordiera y la marcara. Sus labios se movieron desesperados los unos contra los otros y sus lenguas se encontraron para comenzar una batalla interminable.


End file.
